A rear combination lamp of an automobile typically has a plate-shaped body, a plurality of bulb sockets attached to the body, and electric wires connected to the bulb sockets and distributed on the body. A prior connecting means for the bulb sockets and the electric wires, as described in JP-9-231814, has connecting terminals attached to the body, and electric wires attached to the connecting terminals by pressure welding or other means. Contact members of the bulb socket make contact with the connecting terminals when the bulb sockets are attached to the body.
The conventional connecting structure requires connecting terminals between the electric wires and the bulb sockets. As a result, the number of components is large, and several attachment processes must be performed.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to provide a connecting structure with fewer components.